We all have our stories
by auttie101
Summary: I suck at summaries but the whole gang is at high school even Al. I do not own divergent but please read my story its better then the summary. By the way it bonces back and forth from rate T to M
1. Chapter 1

We all got our stories

Chapter 1

**An: /**** I don't own divergent wish I did but I don't**

Six POV

I wake up to hanging on by Ellie Goulding. This is my first day at Divergent high, me and my family just moved from New York City because my dad work transfer him here. We live in a huge mansion because my dad works pretty high in the government and my mom works as an actor and fashion model so ya. I get up and get ready for my day of school. My real name is Beatrice Prior but I am going to go by six because I have six fears and can run a 5k in six minutes. I hop into the shower and the hot water relaxes my back. I get out of the shower and dress in a black skinny jeans and a crop top that shows off my belly pricing. My bother doesn't now I have one this is going to be fun. As I hop down the stairs I hear Caleb

"Good morning Beatrice."

As he turns around his face goes beat red then he yells

"WHAT THE HELL BEACTRICE YOU HAVE A BELLY PRICING?!"

"Its Six now Caleb and don't worry I ask mom and she said it was ok."

I am so glad my parents aren't home at the time. The Caleb gets up and put his dish in the sink and walks away mumbling. Well that was interesting. I grab my bag and put on my black combats and jus mp in my red eclipse and drive to school. (**AN: I'm sorry I don't know a lot about cars.) **We I get there I see a whole bunch of teenagers either sitting on the top of their cars or siting on the grass. I walk into the school and see that it's like every normal high school. I walk into the office and see this girl sitting behind the desk and she as tattoos and pricings. Nice.

"Hello my name is Tori. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Um, yes I'm new here my name is Beatrice Prior but I would want the teachers to call me Six."

"Is your mom the famous actor? And sure I will have the teachers call you Six."

"Thank you and yes that's my mom."

"Cool and here's your class time table."

I mumble thank you and walk out of the office and look at the classes I have.

**Beatrice Prior **

**Locker 4610 **

**English- Mr. Eric (Yes Eric is a teacher.)**

**Gym- Couch Amar**

**Math- Ms. Mathews**

**Art- Ms. Wu **

And other boring classes. Just the bell rings and I am officially late for the first day of school whatever. I run into English and see Eric standing there looking at me.

"So you must be Miss Prior."

"Yes and that's a desk and that's a chair are we done yet?" I decide to be cocky because Eric looks like he could really hurt someone and I want him to know I may be small but and tough. He mumbles something under his breath then says

"Go sit by Christina over there." He points to this girl with tannish skin and hair that goes up to her chin. I walk over to my seat and take a seat and Eric starts the lesson after the girl leans over and says

"That was a brave move talking back to Eric I'm Christina by the way." And sticks her hand out for me to shake and I do

"I'm Six."

"Oh cool another person with a number as a mane." I give her the confused face she says

"You will see later. By the way can I see if we have any classes together?" I hand her my class time's table.

"Looks like you're stuck me for the rest of the year oh and do you want to hang out with me and my friends at lunch?"

"Sure."

Just then the bell rings and we walk off to gym.

As I change just too some shorts and sports bra that shows my 6 pack I walk out and see Christina waving me over to her and her friend as I get there on guy with bronze skin says

"Wow you have a six pack?" I just nod then Christina giggles

"Six this is Uriah, Will, Marlene and Lynn" As she points to all of them Lynn speaks up

"Your name is a number."

"Yes do you have a problem with that?" I snap at her I know I shouldn't but I hate people questioning my name.

"A girl that can stick up for herself I like her." She says to the whole group and they all laugh. Just then the couch walks in.

"Ok every one I'm going to ask all of you to stand up and we will all same our names and say something about our self's."

Christina went first.

"Hi I'm Christina you can call me Chris and I and a cheerleader and I do track."

"I'm Will I play football."

"I'm Uriah and I play soccer and football then it's my turn

"I'm Six I do track and hand-to-hand combat." Everyone seems stock and I Just smirk.

**AN: Hi guys this is my first** **fanfiction so please** **no hate and please review and tell you what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I`m back I got so much reviews thank-you for those who did and for everyone who was reading my story please keep those coming and now for the next chapter…**

Fours POV

Oh my god. Was all that was going through my mind A girl with a number for a name. I wonder why they call her Six. She just stands there smirking at our reactions I would too if I was her the couch speak up.

``Wow another kid that has a number for a name where is this world going.``

After that I get up and introduce myself I look at the girl also name six and smirk

"Hi my name is Four and I play football and I play soccer."

I look and she no shock on her face she must know there was another person that was named as a number. I sit down then hear Zeke talk.

"Finally the gods gave us something to work with!"

"What do you mean finally I had a girlfriend before."

"Ya that's because I dared you to and then you dumped her the next day."

"Whatever." I look at the girl and finally get a good look at her she as long blond hair with blue streaks in it. She has a six pack. Wow. I thought I was in shape. Then the bell rings and we go into the changing room.

**AN: Sorry it a short chapter I promise I will update soon but please tell me what you what to see in this story because this is your story just as well as mine so tell me what you like that I can put in here well. Have a good day and classy **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**AN: I felt like I should give you guys a longer chapter so here you go!**

Six POV

Right after I sit down this guy that has a well-built body stands up. He looks at me and smirks. Weird.

"Hi my name is Four I play football and soccer."

Oh that's why he smirked at me I get it now. That wow Christina was talking about.

"See that's Four and my older idiot brother Zeke with his girlfriend Shauna." Uriah said

I can see that Zeke and Uriah are brothers because they look so much alike. Shauna is really pretty, she is tall with shoulder length hair and has curves unlike me well I have little curves but you can barely notice them. I look at Four a little longer studying his every features. Wow I sound like Caleb now. Four saw me staring at him and he smirk again wow that smirk is so hot. WHAT AM I SAYING I DON'T EVEN KNOW THE BESIDE THAT FACT THAT IS NAME IS FOUR! I look away and ask where they eat at lunch.

We eat under this tree right outside the school," Christina replied

Then the bell rings as I'm getting dressed Christina comes to me and says

"I saw you staring at Four. I would be careful if I where you though every girl in this school likes him."

"I don't like four Christina I was just trying to get a better look at him."

"Sure" she say sarcastic

"Whatever let's just head to lunch."

As we walk about Christina told me to meet her outside after I drop my stuff at my locker and right when I close my locker I was pinned against my locker with a guy in front of me with brown hair and green but you can see cruelty behind them.

"Hey sweet thang my name is Peter. What's yours?"

"My name is Tris and can you please get off of me?" I ask annoyed

He leans in and tries to kiss me but I slap and him and kick him where it counts and run and I can hear him scream

"YOU BITCH YOUR GOING TO GET IT!" he yells

I run outside and see my friend there and Four and his friends. As I get there put my hands on my knees and pant.

"What happen to you?" Christina asks

"I was at my locker some guy named Peter pinned against it and tried to kiss me I slapped him and kicked him where it counts."

"OMG I'm so sorry I wasn't there he tries to get every girl to sleep with him."

I look around and see all the guys with red faces.

"Calm down guys he's not going to hurt if you have not heard me in gym I said I did hand-to-hand combat since I was 6."

They all calm down after I said that and I sit down. And then Uriah speaks.

"Well I am pretty sure you know everyone here. And oh I was wondering if you want to come to me and this idiot party?"

"HEY! I am not an idiot!" Zeke says

"Yeah sure and what day." I ask

"Friday at seven."

"Ok cool."

"Hey are you going Four?" Zeke asks

"Yeah of course I'm coming."

Fours POV

As Six says that Peter tried to kiss her I felt angry that he's up to his old game again and a different reason I just don't know what it is. After I find out that Six is going to the party I get excited I don't know why she's just another girl that will throw herself on me and try to get me to sleep with her.

"So Six." I say

"Yeah"  
"How you get the name Six?"

"How you get the name four?"

"It's my football and soccer number and I have four fears." I say all full of myself.

"Well I ran a 5k in six minutes and I have six fears." She says

Wow it's like looking at a girl version of me. And with that the bell rings telling us it's time for class.

**AN: There you go three chapters in one day! Well please review and tell me what you think. BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated for 3 days it's just school and all it gets hard but I promise I will not leave this story **

Six POV

There is just something about Four I love and those eyes don't get me start on is his eyes. HOLD ON SIX I AM NOT TURNING GIRLY LIKE CHRISTINA! As the bell rings I walk into the school and grab my stuff and head to math. What people don't know is that I am like a genius when it comes to math (**AN: Which is funny because I suck at math and failing it right now.)** I walk into the class and see the teacher everyone is talking about she is always wearing blue and her eyes are just as cold as Eric's. I take a seat and see that Uriah is sitting next to me.

"So what you think of Mrs. Mathews so far?"

"Well so far she looks really mean. But Eric is still by far the worst teacher I saw so ya."

As he was about to reply Mrs. Mathews starts the lesson well me and Uriah pass notes.

"Hey you are coming to my party Friday?"

"Yeah won't miss it."

Then Mrs. Mathew's calls on me great **(Note the sarcasm)**

"Six what is this math question?"

I do the math in my head then I say

"72.5 but if you're rounding it would be 73."

She looks shock at first I got to say to everyone else that question would be really hard. But then see just narrows her eyes.

"How did you know that?"

"Well I am a math genius so it comes naturally." I say back with a smirk

"Well nice to know someone takes math seriously unlike the rest of you."

And just that the bell rings telling us school is over. Finally I thought I was never going end. As me and Uriah walk out of school we stop and talk to the gang.

"I can't believe you knew that math question you are like smarter than Mrs. Mathews." Uriah says

"Yeah like I am ok at math but that was something else." Marlene says and everyone nods.

"Well Six I am coming over to your house tomorrow to help you find something to wear." Christina says and I groan. I hope into my car and drive home. When I get there I am surprise to see….

My mom. She should be in London right now. I walk inside

"Hey mom aren't you supposed to be in London right now?"

"Yes I was but I got everything done that I was supposed to do. How was school?"  
"It was great mom and I go by the same Six so if you could call me that and Caleb found out about the belly piecing." My mom laughs

"Just wait till your father finds out you got one."

"Well my goal is that he isn't going to find out I hope."

And with that I walk up starts and start my homework well listing to demons. I finish my homework within 30 minutes and I get ready for bed as I crawl in bed I still can't get those blue ocean eyes out of my mind. And then sleep pulls me under.

**AN: I know sucky chapter but next chapter is the party and what games should they play at the party. I got Truth or dare or are you nervous and Never have I ever and last but not least spin the bottle. By the way I should update by Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**AN: I know I said I would update Monday but I decide to be nice and update today!**

Six POV

I wake up to a light shaking and when I open my eyes I see a smiling Christina above me.

"What the hell Christina why the hell are you in my house and who let you in?"

"Well your brother let me in. And I got to say your brother is hot!"

"Ewwww. But why are you here?"

"I'm here because we are going…SHOPPING!"  
I groan I really hate shopping and my best friend loves it I wonder how this is going to turn out.

"Ok stop you're groaning and go take a shower because I am picking out your outfit." As of that I walk into the bathroom and turn on the shower and jump in.

Christian's POV

As Six walks into the bathroom I hear the shower turn on. I go to her closet and find her whole closet full of black but with designer cloths and with that I squeal. Six runs out of the bathroom with a towel around herself.

"What happen." She says with a worry face

"I didn't know that you had designer cloths. Why don't you wear them to school?"

"Ya I have designer cloths my mom is the world's famous fashion designer. And I just don't want to wear them."

"Wait who's your mom?"

"Um..Natalie Prior why?" And with that I squeal again after I calm down I tell six to go finish her shower. I can't believe I didn't know that we Eric said her last name in class Monday. I walk back to her closet and pick out a black push up bra with a matching thong and black tights with a red tank top and a leather jacket. **(By the way that's what I mostly wear. Now back to the story.)**

Six POV

As I walk out I see what Christina laid out for me and I got to say it's not that bad. I walk over and put it on and Christina comes up and puts me in a chair then squeals

"MAKEUP TIME!" I just roll my eyes. Right when I open my eyes and go to the mirror I see someone that is actually 16 and not a little girl that looks like a 12 year old. I thanks Christina and we walk out of my house and to my car. I look to see if Christina is following but when I look back I see her gaping at my car. Then she says

"THIS IS YOUR CAR?!"

I give her the duh look and go and unlock the car Christina still looks shocked I just smirk.

When we get to the mall Christina drags me into Garage and throws dresses at me to wear. In the end I get a red strapless dress that has a black belt around it. After I pay for it Christina drags me into Victoria secret. I get a purple thong and a push up bra. When we get back to my place Christina tells me to get dressed so I put on the purple push up bra and thong and I put the dress on. Christina does my makeup and in the end I have red lipstick with black mascara and a little bit of eye shadow. Christina squeals at what she calls perfection. Christina is wearing a black V neck dress with a lot of makeup and black high heels and I and wear the dress I bought with makeup my hair in a bun and I am wearing my combat boots. Me and Christina head to Uriah's and Zeke's place and I am hit with the smell of beer. We look around and finally find the guys and the rest of the girls.

Marlene and Shanna both say

"I love your dress you look so pretty." All the girls and guys nod their head

"I feel like a Barbie doll."

"See that's why I don't let the girls dress me." Lynn says

The Uriah decides to say something stupid.

"You look really hoooottttt six." Uriah says well slur

"He is drink as fuck and Uriah never going to happen."

And with that he walks away pouting and we all laugh.

So what are we going to play?" Marlene asks

"Well we are going to play….Spin the bottle and truth and dare."

And right after that he kicks everyone out. And we start the games.

**AN: And hey guys thank you so much for the people who reviewed please keep those coming but do you guys have any ideas for truth or dare? And if so tell me. Oh and did you like Christina's POV can you tell me if you didn't or you would like others people POV besides Six and Fours. Thanks and with that I'm out. PEACE! **


	6. Authors note

**Authors note**

**I'm sorry for not updating in a while but I am now putting this story on hold. I have exams I have to study for and if I don't pass all of them I can't move on to grade 8 and yes I am in grade 7. But I don't feel like doing it all over again so that's why I am putting this story on hold for now my exams will be done is a couple of weeks so when I am done I will update. Please don't stop reading this story or unfollow it just because of this it's not like I am going to stop writing. But please review for what I have done so far and tell what to put in it and when I do update again it will be really long. And thank you to the person that said I should put UriSix or have Six's ex-boyfriend come to the party I think that would be a great idea! But until then have a good day and don't stop reading!**

**From Auttie101**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**AN: / Hi guys sorry for not updating in a while if you had readied my authors note I had exams I still do but I thought I would give you guys a update.**

Six POV

We head down stairs for the games. I am sitting next to Uriah and Christina. Everyone that is playing is Four, Uriah, Zeke, Christina, Will, Marlene, Lynn and of course me.

"Ok guys we are going to play never have I ever instead of spin the bottle." Zeke says (**Sorry but I have a plan for this chapter maybe next time they have a party.)** "Ok since it's my house I will go first."

I raise my hand.

"What happens if we did do it what do we do?"

"That's a good question….um you take a shot."

"Ok."

"Okay never have I never worn a dress." All the girls but me worn a dress and even Uriah took a shot. We all look at him like he is crazy.

"Hey it was a dare I had to do."

"Yeah suuuurrreee." I say. He gives me the death glare.

"I will go then never have I ever had sex." Every but me and Uriah took a shot. This time every looks at like I'm crazy.

"Why you looking at me like that and why not Uriah?" I said. Then Christina speaks up.

"Because he said he's waiting for the perfect girl."

"Well I'm waiting for the perfect guy."

Uriah's POV

"Because he's waiting for the perfect girl."

"Well I'm waiting for the perfect guy."

Wow I can't believe Six has not had sex yet I mean neither have I but she is so pretty and sexy. 

Then everyone starts laughing and six is just blushing like crazy. Wait I said that six look pretty and sex out loud?!

"Did I just say that out loud?" I ask well my cheeks turn red

"Yes my dear brother you did." Zeke says while still laughing.

Six POV

I can't believe Uriah just called me pretty and sexy. I mean he is hot. Wait what did I just say he was hot? What's wrong with me I'm supposed to be badass and all not lovely dovey.

Uriah then final speaks "Okay let's play truth or dare now if you don't do a truth or dare you have take a piece of clothing off shoes and socks don't count. I will go first. Six truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"What was going through your mind when I said you look pretty and sexy?"

"Um..Well I was thinking I can't believe Uriah just said I was pretty and sexy. I mean he is hot." I start blushing at the last thing I said.

Uriah starts smiling like crazy.

"Okay mine turn. Christina truth or dare?"

"I'm not scared of you dare please."

"Ok I dare you to make out with….Four." I say with a smirk.

"Um…Hell no." she takes off her shirt

"Well it looks like you're scared of me now." I say while I am still smirking.

"Hey I'm not that bad!" Four complains.

"Yes, yes you are."

"Uriah Truth or dare?" Christina says smiling all evil like

"I'm no pansycake dare me bitch!" What the hell is a pansycake?

"I dare you to…..

**AN:/ I tried to pull off a cliff-hanger don't think I did that well for it. Well sorry guys for short chapter Friday should be a long one so don't worry. Oh and please review! **

**Bye Auttie101.**


End file.
